Zetsubou Restaurant
Zetsubou Restaurant is an ending theme to Zetsubou Sensei. Lyrics Kanji= シアワセにしてあげましょう 扉をさがしてよ 新装開店 ようこそ お召しもの、肩先に 浮き草がついてる いまだけは日常を 忘れてくださいな 夜露をふいて 入って 生身のハートは ブルーかレアでね (生身のハートは ブルーかレアで 嗚呼) 口裏には うまくあわせた、 毒‥嘘、スパイスが 癖になっていく 乾いた悲しみに フォークをつきたてて (絶望レストラン フォークをつきたて) いやなものは 残していい 子供みたいに(子供みたいに) 元気になれるでしょう? (嘆きの唇)ひとくちごとに癒されて また来週と 笑い手をふる 私 一夜かぎりの キャッシュよ 暗闇でつくられた 骨身のシチュウです 背中からぴったりと サーヴしてゆきましょう ダンスをあなたとともに 蝋燭が消える 朝の紅茶までは (蝋燭が消える 朝の紅茶まで 嗚呼) 表なしの テーブルの下 脚、詩、刹那サ が 絡みあっている 今宵のチケットで なんでも望みどおり (絶望レストラン 何でもお望み) 美味しいとこを 切りとっていい 王様のように(王様のように) 焦がした 熱すぎた(魅惑の唇)胸のつかえを 飲み干せば 明日はまた 仮面のままで 歩ける 絶望レストラン 絶望レストラン 絶望レストラン 絶望レストラン 絶望レストラン(絶望レストラン) 絶望レストラン(絶望レストラン) 絶望レストラン(絶望レストラン) おなかいっぱい(‥いっぱい) ここは 不幸と幸福の まじわる交差点 (不幸と幸福 まじわる交差点) 味わったなら 他所ではもう、味気なくなる 元気になれるでしょう? ひとくちごとに癒されて (絶望レストラン) また来週と 笑い手をふる 私 とけて消えちゃう ショコラ、ね |-| Rōmaji= shiawase ni shite agemashou tobira o sagashite yo shinsou kaiten youkoso omeshi mono, katasaki ni uki kusa ga tsuite'ru ima dake wa nichijou o wasurete kudasai na yotsuyu o fuite haitte namami no hāto wa burū ka rea de ne (namami no hāto wa burū ka rea de ) kuchiura ni wa umaku awaseta doku uso, supaisu ga kuse ni natte iku kawaita kanashimi ni fōku o tsukitatete (zetsubou resutoran fōku o tsukitate) iya na mono wa nokoshite ii kodomo mitai ni (kodomo mitai ni) genki ni nareru deshou? (nageki no kuchibiru) hitokuchi goto ni iyasarete mata raishuu to warai te o furu watashi ichiya kagiri no kyasshu yo kurayami de tsukurareta honemi no shichuu desu senaka kara pittari to sāvu shite yukimashou dansu o anata to tomo ni rousoku ga kieru asa no koucha made wa (rousoku ga kieru asa no koucha made) omote nashi no tēburu no shita ashi, uta, setsunasa ga karami atte iru koyoi no chikketto de nandemo nozomidoori (zetsubou resutoran nandemo nozomi) oishii toko o kiritotte ii ousama no you ni (ousama no you ni) kogashita atsugita (miwaku no kuchibiru) mune no tsukae o nomi hoseba ashita wa mata kamen no mama de arukeru zetsubou resutoran zetsubou resutoran zetsubou resutoran zetsubou resutoran zetsubou resutoran(zetsubou resutoran) zetsubou resutoran(zetsubou resutoran) zetsubou resutoran(zetsubou resutoran) onaka ippai (ippai) koko wa fukou to koufuku no majiwaru kousaten (koufuku majiwaru kousaten) ajiwatta nara yoso de wa mou, ajike naku naru genki ni nareru deshou? hitokuchi goto ni iyasarete (zetsubou resutoran) mata raishuu to warai te o furu watashi tokete kiechau shokora, ne |-| English Translation= Let's make you happy Just find the door welcome to our reopening With my clothes clinging precariously on my shoulders, For just a moment, forget about your everyday life Wipe of the night's dew and come in Is the flesh and blood of a heaty blue or rare? It fit well with the mouth, Poison, Lies, and spice becomes a habit Stab your parched sorrow with a fork (Striking a desperate restaurant fork) You can leave your troubles like a child Will it become happy? (lips of grief) healed by every single person See you next week! I smile and wave. One night's cash. It's a stew of flesh and bones made in the dark Let's serve perfectly from the back Dancing with you until the candle's extinguished and morning tea's served Under the table without a table Legs, poetry, moment lasso are involved Anything with tonight's tickets as you wish (Despair restaurant Anything you desire) Like a king that can cut delicious things (like the king) I burned it too hot (enchanting lips) If I drink my chest I will be able to walk with the mask as it is tomorrow Despair restaurant Despair restaurant Despair restaurant Despair restaurant Despair restaurant (despair restaurant) Despair restaurant (despair restaurant) Despair restaurant (despair restaurant) I'm full (...full) This is the crossroad between sorrow and happiness (crossroad between sorrow and happiness) After having a taste, everywhere else will be unappetising Don't you feel better? Just one bite'll heal you (Despair restaurant) I will also bring a laughing hand next week Chocolate disappears and disappears Category:Music